Dance, Challenge and Success
by angel tetsu 0308
Summary: Please take a time to read it and it contains gender-bend, OOC, AU and OC the main pairing is Akakuro. (currently editing with the help of JRose)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Knb

Warning :OC, OOC

Prologue

In Teiko University, you will see a transfer student in front of the class. A teacher said "Class! Today we have a new student! Please introduce yourself!" in a happy tone but, before the new student introduce itself the students begin to whispering. "This is impossible!" said one girl. "Yeah! This is the first section!" agreed another. "There is a rule that no transfer student is allow in this section" Said the third. "She is cute" said the first and the other two agreed.

But then the teacher said "You must be wondering how a transfer student got into this class since the rule said they can't. Well, it's because she aced the entrance exam. Please introduce yourself to them, Kuroko-san"

Kuroko said "Hello. My name is Kuroko Tetsuna." in a monotone voice but it was enough to melt the heart of the guys. The teacher said "Ok! You will take the seat next to Midorima-san." A guy with green haired raised his hand. Kuroko saw it and begin to walk to the green haired boy. Midorima started the conversation. "Hello" Kuroko replied with a "hi" in a monotone voice, then there was silence

(6 months later)

Kuroko has 2 friends now and had joined the basketball and aikido club and is the student council president. Midoroma is a friend of Kuroko and joined the aikido club and Library comity and is the vice president of the student council. Aomine is also a friend of Kuroko and joined basketball club. A year later, Kuroko's friends do not attending the school anymore. The cause is unknown to Kuroko yet, but fate is not done with Kuroko yet and this where her new adventure begins.

A/N: the Jrose was the one who edit this chapter… thank you jrose-san


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: Wrong grammar, and OC

Chapter 2  
Everyone knew Kuroko Testsuna of Teiko High because of her beauty and intelligence but Kuroko is a lonely girl, because her 2 friends aren't attending school anymore. Well, everyone wants to be friends with her but Kuroko knows that they all want to be popular.

Kuroko graduated recently. When she got to her house, Kuroko saw a familiar boy. The boy saw her and as the boy smirk at her, Kuroko heard her Father started a conversation "Tetsuna, this is your fiancé Tora, son of my friend and business partner" Kuroko whisper to her father " Father! I agree to help you with your business but I will not agree to have a fiancé." Her father asked "Why? Give me a good reason why I will back off the engagement."

"Because he is an idiot" Kuroko replied in a cold tone. The boys eyes widened for a second then he smirked. Her father said "That is not a reason! You see, Tora is popular with the girls at his school and everyone is willing to be his girlfriend"

Kuroko mumbled "Not me" and added "Father, I have a bet. If I bring our company to the top 10, you will break off the engagement" Her father gave a small smile and said "Deal" Then her father walked out to escort his visitors and that evening Kuroko ran outside and entered a park.

What will Kuroko discover within that park? One thing is for certain, a new adventure awaits her.

A/N: here's the edited version of chapter 2 by JRose-san


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: Wrong grammar and OC

Chapter 3

Kuroko is now on the park then her feet begin to take her in crowded place, she saw a familiar colour hairs as she walk closer to the front so she can see better but once she is there, her eyes begin to wide as she saw her former friends namely Midorima and Aomine but was shock more when she saw they were dancing along with 6 people. After a few minutes the music is finally stop then the announcer begin to talk and said "ladies and gentleman the generation of miracles beat the best of the best group" then he crowd begin to cheer then the announcer added "now let's pick a lucky guess to be with the winners, the generation of miracles!" not so long after the announcer finish his sentence the crowd begin to make noise like this:

Girl 1 "pick me"

Girl 2 "no pick me!"

Girl 3 "kyaah! Pick me!"

Guy 1 "awesome!"

Guy 2 " let me be with them!"

Guy 3 "cool!"

The spot light begin to move and landed at Kuroko, then the crowd including the GOM and the speaker look at Kuroko, a second later two of the GOM widen their eyes as they recognize who is the lucky guess (you know who!) then the crowd happily push Kuroko at the battle floor then Aomine started a conversation.

Aomine said "Tetsu! Long time no see!" in a excited tone

Midorima joined Aomine and said "Kuroko! What are you doing here" but one can see his face is blushing because of embarrassment and added "not that I care "

Kuroko replied "it is nice to see you! Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun" in a monotone voice and added "can I come with you?"

Aomine said "sure! Come!"

Akashi said "Daiki! Shintarou! Who is she?" in a calm voice

Kuroko replied to Akashi "I am Kuroko Tetsuna, Nice to meet you" again with the monotone voice

Akashi only nodded

In the GOM's house, Kuroko saw a stage, practice rooms and rooms for them to sleep

Aomine said "Tetsu! Do you want to sleep here?"

Midorima said "Ahomine! This not your place" in an irritated tone

Akashi ignore them and said to Kuroko " Tetsuna, can you dance?"

Kuroko replied " I don't know"

Kise joined them and said " hi there Kurokocchi! My name is Kise Ryouta!" and then winked at her which lead Kise to shock because Kuroko is still emotion less

Akashi said "Ryouta, dance with Tetsuna"

Kise replied "ok!" then begin to dragged Kuroko at the stage and ignoring the protest of one Kuroko Tetsuna

(5 minutes later)

Kise "wow! Kurokocchi! Great!"

Akashi "will you join the club Tetsuna?"

Kuroko only stared and the GOM lead her to her new room then in a minute she comfortly sleep there

(the next morning)

Kuroko said " good morning Midorima-kun" but before Midorima could reply Kuroko interrupted him and added " why did you left the school?"

Midorima replied " because I am lack of money"

Kuroko change the conversation and said " tell Akashi I will leave and it's nice to see you again Midorima-kun" but before Midorima could reply Kuroko is gone then Midorima saw Akashi going to Kuroko's room (uh-oh!)

A/N: nice to see you again! Please review! Hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Knb is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar and OC

Chapter 4

Midorima saw Akashi going to Kuroko's room to say good morning then in panic Midorima speak

Midorima said "wait Akashi! Don't go there" in a calm yet panic tone but it was to late Akashi open the door to Kuroko's room

Akashi said "where is Testsuna!? Shintaro!" in a cold and angry tone

Midorima replied "s-she said she w-will go to her h-house Akashi" in a shaky tone

Akashi said "huh? I thought she agree to join our club?" in a cold yet firm tone

Midorima again replied "but she didn't reply Akashi"

Upon hearing Midorima's reply Akashi could only froze

[At Kuroko's house or rather mansion]

Kuroko's face is bury to all paper in her desk then suddenly Kuroko's phone ring a couple of ring later Kuroko answer it

Kuroko said "hello?" in a soft tone

Akashi questioned Kuroko and said "where are you Tetsuna!?"

Kuroko replied "at my house, why?"

Akashi again questioned Kuroko and said "I thought that you agree on becoming my member?"

Kuroko again replied "but I didn't agree" then she the call, then one minute later her phone ring again

[1 week later]

Kuroko walk towards her office then suddenly her father and the employees are smiling at her then her father hug her and said "thank you Tetsuna! Our company is in the top 10 no! top 5 at the rating"

Kuroko let her unusual smile which cause the others to faint

[5 hours later]

She is now in front of Akashi's house then when Kuroko is about to oen the door Kise open it first then Kise speak

Kise said or rather shouted "Kurokocchi"

A/N: if you are wondering why Kuroko is working at her house because she might find it comfortable, and please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer KNB is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar and OC

Chapter 5

Kise widen his eyes before he speak

Kise said or rather shouted "Kurokocchi?! Come! Come! You know Akashicchi is depressed which is unusual for him!"

Kuroko questioned "why?" in a confused yet calm tone

Kise replied "because you said you can't join the club!" in a sad tone and added "not only Akashicchi is sad but all of us!"

then Kise dragged the confused Kuroko into the living room then when the other GOM notice Kuroko, two of them rushed into the door thinking that Kuroko might escape and the rest go to Kuroko to hug her then Akashi speak

Akashi said" Tetsuna! I thought you were gone" in a calm tone

Aomine said " Tetsu! We will about to leave" which cause Kuroko to confused

Kuroko questioned "huh?" in a quiet tone

Midorima heard it and said " what Ahomine said is we will about to go to the dance battle"

Kuroko said "ok, I will cheer for you"

Kise and Aomine shouted " NO! you will dance Kurokocchi/Tetsu"

But before Kuroko could protest they dragged Kuroko into the car

[28 minutes later]

The announcer speak and said " today the a battle will win, who do you think will win the generation of miracles or the professional!"

Then the other team which is the professional begin to dance

Then one of them or should I say the leader approach them and smirk upon seeing Kuroko and speak

The leader said "hey tetsuna!"

Kuroko widen her eyes and so did Midorima and Aomine

_A/N: sorry for not updating this I was to lazy and please review….._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: KNB is not mine

Warning: wrong grammar and OC

Chapter 6

Midorima said "You!"

Aomine can't speak because he, himself is frozen

Kuroko said "what are you doing here Tora" in an emotionless tone

Akashi "who is that Tetsuna, Daiki, Shintaro?" in a firm yet calm tone

Aomine found his voice and said "that's Tetsu's stalker" with that sentence Akashi let a terrifying aura

Tora smirk and said "I will bring you back Kuroko Tetsuna" he pause and added " how about this, if we win give me Tetsuna"

Kuroko said "if we win?"

Tora replied "I will never bother you again"

Kuroko nodded and said "fair enough, deal" the others nodded, now the GOM is fired up not knowing that Kuroko is already gone to buy a vanilla milkshake

(10 minutes later)

Akashi mumbled "where is Tetsuna" as he watch his team losing then he added "I can't let him have her!" in a cold tone

Kuroko pop out of nowhere and said "Akashi-kun, why are you not dancing" as she frown

Akashi said "where have you been? Never mind that start Dancing"

Kuroko said "but-"

Akashi "no but"

Kuroko could only nodded and whisper "ok" then the 2 go to the dance floor and started dancing

Aomine said "finally! Let's win this" the others who heard it nodded

(6 minutes later)

The GOM completely over taken the dance floor then the announcer speak and shouted "The GOM once again the winner!" the crowd begin to cheer for the winners

Somewhere else near the competition

Tora said "it's not over! Be prepare!"

A/N: I'm still alive and will continue this story! Pls. review!"


End file.
